Legend of Zelda Skyward Sabotuer
by VideoGameWinner
Summary: When Sean finished his vendetta against Dierker he gets a message to see Bishop about what is in the box that he risked his life to get. He will learn what it really means to be a hero with help from a sister he didn't know he had. Female link


Legend of Zelda Skyward Saboteur

"You're failure is my failure. My disgrace is yours. The punishment is." Bang "Is death."

Sean slowly walks around the corner on the top of the Eiffel tower smoking a cigar. He watched the butcher, Kurt Dierker kill one of his own men.

"AAA" Click Click After killing so many of his own men Kurt didn't notice he was out of ammo

"Sigh, this just isn't your day." Sean took a quick drag of his cigar.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha sigh" Kurt dropped the bottle he was holding "You were the only one who ever escaped. It is fitting that you should be the one."

"I won't argue with that." Sean took another drag

"One day history will thank us for what we have done. Holding back the Mongol hoards while you people coward in our shadow. You could never understand the burden of my duty."

"Killing you will never make up for what I lost. My friends will still be dead and I still have to live with the things I done." Sean threw his cigar to the ground.

"Ha Ha Ha is that why you are here? Did you think that by killing me you could wash away the blood on your hands? HA HA HA that's tragic. He he he sigh. We are going to hell aren't we Irish man?"

That may be but you'll get there before me" BANG

(Sean's POV)

I have done so much in my life but got almost nothing out of it. So many of my friends had helped me get to this point. But was it all worth it? Of all the people who helped me on my vendetta for Jules only a few survived that I care about. Skyler Saint Claire, a British spy that got me in trouble but made up fore it in more ways than one, and Veronique, Jules's baby sister who had now become the leader of the resistance.

"Misure, letter for you." A resistance letter carrier ran up.

_Sean, the resistance has grown from what you have done. We need to get together some time. Also Bishop said he needed to see you about something. Now that your vendetta is over he says he has something for you to do. Veronique._

"So the bloody asswipe thinks after all I've done for him that I will just do what he says." I yell wondering who the hell Bishop thinks he is. But he does have a point I have been so caught up in the whole vengeance lifestyle that I don't know what else to do.

(All POV)

"So I have seen that you have agreed to see me Mr. Devlin we have much to discuss." Bishop said sticking his hand out to shake Sean's hand but Sean just walks past him in the door.

"Get passed the crap and tell me why I'm here." Sean says looking at a bottle of liquor on a table.

"Straight to the point eh Mr. Devlin anyway you remember when you got that box for me. And don't say you didn't look in the box Sean I know you did." Bishop said while Sean pulls out the cork and takes a drink from the liquor not answering Bishop hoping that he well just tell him. "Anyway what we found in the box was a thing of legends, the master sword." Bishop says showing at sword in a granite pedestal with a purple sword in it.

"You brought me down here to see some girly sword in a rock?" Sean said drinking more of the liquor before setting it down.

"Purple was the color of the higher in power such as the ruler Julius Cesar. But this sword is the sword of evils bane that can only be wielded by the hero. It started when the first hero pulled out the sword and saved the world of Hyrule. And when ever a new evil rises a new hero is chosen to wipe it out of the existence." Bishop said "So if you would be so kind to see if you could pull out the sword."

"So let me get this straight, only the so called hero can pull the sword out." Sean said trying really hard not to laugh. "I do it if you can't pull it out so you're not just trying to make me look completely daft."

"If that is the only way you will do it fine than." Bishop said walking over to it and pulls it up and the sword doesn't budge. Than Bishop says out of breath. "There I pulled it and it didn't come out. No if you would."

"This is completely daft thing to do." He walks over to the sword, puts his hands around the grip and easily pulled it out. "So what do I do with it now?" Sean says holding it up looking at it.

"It means there is a new ancient evil coming back and you have a lot of work ahead of you. Congratulation hero."

**(AN: This is just a prolog and I will continue it if I get any feed back. Hope you will like it.)**


End file.
